rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fangirl111/The Great Battle: Good.vs.Evil
The Great Battle: Good.vs.Evil "FOOLS!! IDIOTS!! MORONS!! GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!" Ember yells as she pushes past Nightmares, Fearlings, Night Terrors and Demons, all of them obeying her orders, as would be expected of them, of course. Ember, being as bold and foolish as she always is, bursts through the door of His chambers. "YOU!!" She storms in angrily, her hair is still blue and on fire. Her eyes still an angry blood red. "Hello, daughter. I thought that mother of yours would have taught you to knock, but I suppose that was too much to expect." He replies bored. "Shut up!! This is all YOUR fault, you know!!" "You know I didn't mean for you to find out this way-" "Find out everybody hates me and wants to kill me? I DON'T CARE!!!" Her hair bursts into more flames and threatens to catch his room on fire. "....Calm yourself, Ember. I would prefer to keep my room, not burn it down." He stands up and approaches her. This causes her to step back as he comes near her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Don't go near me, don't touch me, don't even BREATHE MY AIR!!" "...." He notices Ember's sudden defense and thinks better of trying to get closer to her. Ember looks down, avoiding eye contact with him, and whispers "It's all your fault....Why did you do it?" He grins sickly and she changes her mind. "Never mind, I DON'T want to know anymore. I don't care. I hate you and I always will." He frowns angrily and his hands ball into fists. He lifts his fist and brings it down at Ember. Seconds before it makes contact, Ember catches it in mid-air and growls, "I am NOT the scared little 4 year old I was before. You DON'T scare me anymore. You DON'T have control over me anymore. I suggest you don't try that again." He's taken by surprise. She releases his hand and it falls to his side. He stares deeply into her eyes. "What's that? You have GOT to be kidding." He says it annoyed, and she begins to worry. He gets a strange, evil grin and chuckles, "You love him too." Her heart races in fear, she finds herself suddenly VERY worried for Blake's safety. She does the only thing she can think of. She lies. "What? That boy? No. I do NOT love him. I hate him. I'm a princess, he's just a street rat, I don't like him at all." "Really now?" He questions. "Of course." "Oh, well then, in that case, if he's not important, he's no longer needed. Kill him." Ember is stunned. This was NOT according to plan. "..What?" "You heard me. If he's of no more use then get rid of him. Kill him." Before Ember can think better of it, she blurts out a stupid question, "How?" Once she realizes what she's said, she cringes and automatically regrets it. "Stab him. Drown him. Bash him on the head. I don't care! You have your own techniques, if you're bored then get creative with it!" She's too shocked to say anything. Minuets pass by before she asks, "..What about Mallory? I can't take her older brother away!" "That little girl? Kill her too." "...." Ember's frozen. She feels shocked, confused, scared, sad, angry, hurt, and sick all at once. "Now," He begins, "If we're done here, you should get going." He snaps his fingers and sends her back. She wakes up, still stunned by what she has to do. Category:Blog posts